


[Fanvid] Bedroom Hymns

by FearfulSymmetry



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulSymmetry/pseuds/FearfulSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his body<br/>This is his love<br/>Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Bedroom Hymns




End file.
